hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Konstantin Valerius
Konstantin is a human Sith Lord, and leads his private Sith Empire. History: Born on Korriban roughly around the time of the first great Sith Empire, Konstantin displayed great powers over the force already at the age of 2. He was taken up into the Sith Order, and rose through the ranks in a matter of years, being one of couniclors to the Emperor himself. During a battle with the Republic his fleet was taken away by a rift storm. But not a regular one, it ripped time apart, and resulted in the fleet appearing throughout history. Later on this fleet was known as "Ghost Fleet", as it appeared on battles but was gone right afterwards. Until in late 2220 the fleet stopped shifting through time and with the revelation that the Sith did not win their wars. Konstantin decieded to rebuild an Empire, under him. It wasn't long until the first powerful Sith joined him and soon afterwards, resources, such as ships,vehicles and menpower became avalaible. In the galactic east, the Sith began construction of their super-ship, a ship based of a ship they had found in records of a war. The ship they started to copy was the Invictus, yet they began making mild changes, for most to the inside. A full third of the ship was commited to the creation of clone troopers and battle droids, as well as containing a Sith Temple, with some of the rarest and oldest artefacts of their Order contained. Later when, Konstantin was on a mission to recover an other artefact, which he didn't trust any of his serveant could manage. During this he was attacked by Sen and Nes, who teamed up to destroy this threat. Yet even the two did not quite match his prowess. At least not until the pair managed to cut the tether, that suspended Konstantin's platform above the lava. Into which he plummbled. Thinking they had killed him, the two fought among themselves, and then left the planet. But Konstantine had survived and his called bodyguards, managed to save him in time. He was incased in a life-suit yet didn't lose any of his agility, and gained strenght in close combat. After his fight with Anthony Richter he used a time-portal and traveled into the past, where he apprenticed himself to Darth Bane, Darth Sidious, Darth Plagueis, Exar Kun, Darth Revan, Darth Nihilius, Darth Vitiate, Darth Malak,Darth Sion, Darth Ruin. Upon his return he knew more about the Force than anyone could have dreamt of, and the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power. Which obviously happened one day, when his apprentice, though not as powerful as he was, stabbed by her after his final confrontation with Nes. Left for dead, he cralwed away, but was saved by Anthony, who stored the body in stasis, and buried it in a deep tomb of Korriban. Though after the Mirror Empire was destroyed Anthony returned to the tomb, and freed Konstantin again, who soon set out to build a new empire. Though that plan was staled by him taking part in a tournament betweeen Jedi and Sith. A few years after the tournament he would take his final apprentice, Ianto Renner. Later Konstantin discovered that something had happened to him, while he was in stasis Konstantin had developed multiple new force powers. One being that who ever would kill him, and have any emotional reaction to that, would immediatly begin to mutate and deform until all that remains of the person is their agnoised face on Konstantin's armour. Another effect of this force power is that the power of those that sley him, are added to Konstantin's, meaning that with every reincarnation, his powers grow and that at an exponetial rate. Personality: Konstantin is like any Sith completely obsessed with power, and an increase in his. He thinks that all Sith who did not join him, are weak willed, failures, and deserve nothing but extermination. Gallery: Konstantin-The Infinite02.jpg|Konstantin's new armour SaberBuilder render.png|Artefact Lightsaber DarksaberRender.jpg|The Darksaber